


Beautiful Human

by PervertedAnimeGirl



Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: Chiro is around 18 in this story, Hypnotism, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Prison, Smut, snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervertedAnimeGirl/pseuds/PervertedAnimeGirl
Summary: Chiro had been captured by the Skeleton King. He's stuck in a prison cell with no way out. There are no windows, no doors, nothing. He's not alone. He found himself with an unlikely roommate. Chiro made a scary discovery. He really needs to escape or he's going to be his roommate's lunch.





	Beautiful Human

A splitting headache woke Chiro up from his slumber. He felt uneasy dizziness. Darkness shrouded his mind. His memories were blank and dark. His eyes were unfocused. He tried to make sense of the situation, but the fog in his mind wouldn't allow him to see.

Everything was hurting. Pain pierced his body like knives. 

"Ow," he groaned, rubbing his head. "What happened."?

Slowly, he tried to get up, but the overwhelming dizziness nearly made him fall. His whole world was spinning around and around. He shakes his head to try to shake off the dizziness. 

His head became to clear up again. It wasn't spinning anymore, so he tried to get up one last time. His weak body slowly came up from the empty floor. He looked around to see if he can figure out where on Shuggazoon is he. He blinked. This room is empty!

There's no doors, no window, nothing! He looked back and forth rapidly to see if there's anything. Where's the entrance? Where're the windows? Where is anything?! He ran up to the walls to find if there's anything on them. There at least has to be a crack on the walls! 

Nothing.

What happened? 

The fog in his mind cleared as his eyes widen. His memories reappeared which caused him to become horrified. 

The Skeleton King. He remembered he and his Robot Monkey Team were fighting the Skeleton King. Everything blacked out after a half hour of fighting, and that could only mean one thing. They were defeated! He needed to find his team! 

But how? The feeling of dread made his stomach churn at the thought of his team's destruction. 

A bang on the wall caused the room to shake, but there was no budge on the walls. There was a stinging sensation. Chiro's fist hurt after he punched the wall. Was there no hope in escaping? 

No, he can't give up! He tried to feel the wall to see if there are any cracks on the wall. Chiro felt the smooth surface of the walls. Well, this is bull. He tried again, but he heard something. It was across the room. It sounded like hissing. 

It made his skin crawl. This unnerving feeling in his gut caused a lump in his throat. Is this how he's going to die? Chiro is going to be devoured by whatever is in here! He turned around, ready to go in a fighting position. If he's going to die, he'll at least die-

... trying...

His eyes widen. What appeared out of the shadows wasn't a monster. It was a male, around his age. He had raven black hair, almost as long as his. His eyes were piercing blue, almost like the gentle skies, but harsher. His beautiful white skin made look like royalty. His pointed ears were a little weird.

Was he also captured as well? Chiro was about to approach him, but he stopped. He realized why he's here. The guy's lower body was a snake's! He was a lamia! 

"Ah. So you're Chiro!" He clapped his hand while his fangs were out when he smiled. "I've heard so much about you from the Skeleton King." 

"So you work for the Skeleton King?" Chiro growled, getting back into a fighting position.

His laugh made Chiro's spine shiver. After he was done laughing, he giggled, "No, Chiro. I don't. He thought it would be funny to starve me, then try to devour you. Kept me here for at least a few days." He approached him, making him back away. "My name is Zeke. I'm not going to harm you. You're such a beautiful human, after all!"

Chiro was surprised when he was Zeke gushed. Zeke cupped his face, shocking him, backing away abruptly. 

Zeke paused for a few seconds, then pulled his hand back. He scratched his head, laughing bashfully. "Sorry 'bout that. I've never seen a human with this much beauty."

"Um... thanks," Chiro said, a little nervous. 

 "I've never seen humans up close before. My apologies." He laughed. "I do want to see your eyes. Yes. I heard yours are very pretty." 

Chiro backed away, giving him a slight glare. "Why should I trust you? You did say that the Skeleton King starved you for days."

"I didn't say you had to," Zeke replied, shrugging his shoulders. Chiro looked to him, still backing away.

Zeke took a deep breath in. He nodded and looked to his stomach. "Yes. That is true. That's understandable that you wouldn't trust me." He finally backed away, sitting down. "No food for who knows how long. He did try feeding me rats. I am surprised you didn't notice these rats here."

What was he talking about? He looked to the ground. His eyes widen. There were at least two or three piles of dead rats on the floor. That does not make sense. Lamias would've been digging in if they were in his situation. Why isn't he consuming any? How long has Zeke been here? Two to four days? He would've at least eaten one pile of dead rodents. 

"Too bad Skeleton King didn't figure out that I was a vegetarian." 

Chiro whipped his head to him. "What?" His face scrunched in confusion. "A vegetarian? You are a vegetarian?!"

He nodded. The lamia sat himself down, sighing. "Rats this, rats that. ONLY rats. At least a decent size lettuce would've done!" Zeke gritted his teeth. He looked at his tail and shouted in anger, "Just because I'm a lamia doesn't mean we all eat meat. Yeah, I might be the only one who does, but I rather fuck a human than eat one!" 

Flinching at that comment, he looked to him with shock. His face went red. Did he really just say that?! "W-what?!" Chiro could only say. 

Zeke seemed to realize what he said. His blue eyes widen. "Wait! I mean-"

The words they wanted to say became stuck in their throats. Both of their faces were tomato red. "I'm sorry." 

"I-It's fine." Chiro awkwardly said. He looked the other way after Zeke made that lewd comment. This is going to be a long day. 


End file.
